MATERIA FOR PRESENTS
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: It's Yuffie's 18th birthday and everbody is invited, that is if they bring Materia as a presant. She also is planing to do something to Cloud! Cloudyuffie
1. Chapter 1

* * *

****

MATERIA FOR PRESENTS

'Yuffie's POV'

There are so many types of Materia out there that it makes my head spin! All that shiny, bluey, redy, greeny, yellowy, pinky, see throughy Materia! One day I will own all the Materia in the world and that day is coming up fast!

I have managed to collect, through various acts of villainy, almost all Magic, Command, Summon, Support and Independent Materia. I am missing only the most rare of them. I can get all the missing Materia I need from my friends on my upcoming eighteenth birthday. They said they would help to complete my collection so I told them what I was missing. They all agreed to give me the Materia I needed.

From Cid I asked for the Magic Shield Materia. Naturally he threw a fit, dropped his cigarette and almost started a fire that would have burned my house down! He is now permanently band from smoking in my house!

Reeve, AKA the Irish Cat In The Hat Cait Sith, said he would try his best to get a hold of the Command Materia Double Cut. I have a feeling he already has it but is just trying to build up some sort of suspense and surprise. But the jokes on him because he does have! ... I hope.

Barret, the right handed swiss army knife with more configurations then one of those computer thingies, promised to get me a Summon Typhoon Materia. The only problem is Barret's promises are completely worthless! Every time he promised to not get angry at me he would break it twenty seconds later! So what if I stuck a fire cracker up his Gatling gun on more them one occasion. It is hilarious when it exploded and his gun flies off his arm!

Tifa, the biggest busted babe in the land, said she would give me her Independent Luck Plus Materia. Throughout our adventures she used that to trick me into thinking she was better at stealing from monsters then me! When I found out that she lied to me I gave her a piece of my mind. To shut me up she shoved me into her bosom and suffocated me! I thrashed about with my arms and legs but her being stronger me meant that I could not break free. She eventually let me go when I was blue in the face, she then walked off smiling knowing that she won that round bur I will get my revenge. Oh yes ... I will get my revenge! (A/N Rubbing hands maniacally) NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK!

Red, my personal little horsey, much to his dislike but not mine ha ha! Said he would give me his Support Quadra Magic Materia. I have been eying that piece for a long time. I never got a chance to just take it. He kept it in a room, in Cosmos Canyon, with only one entrance and a guard posted at all times. That makes it impossible for me to get in the room without taking out the guard with sleeple magic, which I can't do because Red has all my Materia taken away from me when I enter Cosmos Canyon. He's such a mean horsey!

Vincent. Oh boy! Asking for Materia from him is like asking the Grim Reaper not to take your soul when your times up! But I did ask for his Independent Speed Plus Materia. I received a cold stair that sent load of microscopic chocobos running down my spine and I swallowed my heart like ten times until he just walked away. I don't even know if he will show up for my party.

The Turks. Rude, Elena and Reno. (A/N Tseng died in the game. I don't care hat anyone says. If he did not die then why does Elena try to get revenge for his DEATH in that snowy town.) I was surprised that they accepted my invitation to my birthday party. I was even more surprised when they said they would bring me the Magic Full Cure, Contain and Comet Materia.

Then theirs Cloud. That big, lovable, spiky chocobo head with an identity crisis. Despite his reluctance, he agreed to come to the party and to give me his Summon Knights Of The Round Materia. Although I wanted it that is not the reason I will be happy when he arrives at my party. In Clouds back, zip, button, zip again and small padlocked pocket is Clouds most treasured Materia. His Master Magic, Command and Summon Materia. He also keeps Aeris's Holy Materia in their. He fished it out the Forgotten City without telling anyone. I only found out because I saw him looking at it when I was leaping from window to window looking for one that was unlocked so I could steal something of value. I don't know if I should steal that one or not. I will have to leave it up to chance.

'Normal POV'

Yuffie is running around the basement of her little abode making sure everything is ready for the party. She had all the snacks ready and piled up against one of the walls. Refreshments are on the opposite side. The innards of the house are covered in streamers and balloons. It looked very childish but that's what Yuffie liked. She managed to collect hours of music, most of which she never heard off. Spending most of your time running around the world then trying to save it kept her out of the loop on most of the popular bands and songs.

It wasn't just her comrades from Avalanche and the Turks that were coming to Yuffie's party. Some of the villagers were also coming. Yuffie didn't ask them to bring any Materia, thy didn't have any. What they did have she had already stolen.

When a rapping at her front echoes down to the basement, Yuffei quickly runs up to the door. She quickly checks her hair and cloths. She wasn't wearing her battle gear but something more casual but still left her looking like the tomboy she is. Yuffie opens the door expecting to hear someone shouting happy birthday but it never came. Standing in front of her is Staniv, Yuffie's father's second in command. Staniv said she has come on behalf of Yuffie's father to make sure the party did not get out of hand. It did not surprise Yuffie that her father didn't trust her. Yuffie waved Staniv towards the basement where she went without a word.

Just as Yuffie closed the door and took one steep, someone knocked on her door. This time when she opened the door she heard what he as waiting to hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted three individuals. Yuffie jumped at them and embraced them all.

"Reno! Elena! Rude! So glade you could make it!" Yuffie says happily letting go of them.

They all steep inside then the Turks bring out boxes, all of equal size and shape but wrapped in different paper. Rude's also had a new pair of sunglasses wrapped into the bow. Yuffie snatches the boxes and shakes them and listens for the sound of objects bouncing around inside. In Yuffie's excitement she didn't noticed the sun glasses fall to the floor and she accidentally steeps on them. Reno and Elena give off a little chuckle and drag a sniveling Rude with them as they make their way to the party room

Yuffie nearly jumps out her skin as a pair of arms snakes their way round her chest and two big soft melons start crushing her head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUFFIE!" Comes a quad of voices. Yuffie makes a mistake by turning around and starts suffocating. Yuffie is quickly pulled out of, what most men would consider Heaven, Tifa's breasts. After taking several big breaths, Yuffie greats her guests.

"Hay Cid, Red, Barret. Glad you could make it. Not you Tifa! You nearly killed me a second time!" Yuffie say with venom in her voice. Tifa playfully hits Yuffie in the back, nearly knocking the little ninja girl off her feat. They quickly drop off their presents, on a nearby table, and make their way to the party room. Before Yuffie can examine the presents, a couple of children run in and tackle her. They all wrestle around for a bit before the children's parents show up. They all greet each other and the children and their parents go to the party room, leaving their gifts on the table.

Yuffie sits up and sees Reeves and Vincent walking towards the house. Yuffie tries to greet Vincent but he walks straight by her, but still puts a plainly wrapped box on the table before going to the party room. Reeves gives Yuffie a hug and says happy birthday, gives her his present and follows Vincent.

People kept coming and dropping off presents but for a long time Cloud doesn't show up. Yuffie was about to give up on him when he comes running up the path, panting and sweating. Yuffie could see that he must of got the time of her party messed up or something so didn't press as to why he is late. After he catches his breath, he stands up straight, walks up to Yuffie the gives her a hug. He then catches Yuffie off guard by leaning her back and kissing her on the lips passionately.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2 

Cloud slowly pulls back from the kiss. Yuffie is limp in his arms with a contempt smile on her face. Seemingly obliviously to what's now going on around her .Cloud stands her straight, say happy birthday, places his present on the overloaded table and quickly makes his way into the basement where the other party goers are.

Yuffie finally snaps out of her trance and finds herself alone, the party music blasting through the house reminds her that it's her birthday but now that is off little importance. Cloud just kissed Yuffie and it wasn't a kiss on the check or a peck in the lips. It was a full on, open mouth, tongue swaggering kiss that could blow your mind.

Why? Why did Cloud _kiss me? That was the best kiss I ever had. The only kiss I ever had that wasn't on the check or from friends. Does Cloud like me? Was that his way of saying that now I'm old enough he will date me? Ohhhh Gawd! Cloud, you have to make things so difficult. Time to get some answers._

Yuffie makes her way into the basement. Inside she finds everybody either by the buffet table or the drinks table. Some though were dancing around. By some I mean one who goes by the name of Cid Highwind and is completely tanked.

How long was I in that trance? Yuffie wonders to herself. Seeing as Cid looks like he is going to collapse at any minuet, Yuffie tries her best to get the old pilot to take a breather, away from the drinks table.

"Come on you old geezer, that's enough drinks and dancing for you." Yuffie say trying her best to pull Cid to an empty seat.

"What? Oh come on! If I don't dance then no one will." Cid says in a slurred voice and poor attempt to get back on the dance floor.

"Just take a breather." Yuffie said then sitting Cid on a chair. "Have you seen Cloud?"

"Chocobo head? I think he was talking to Tifa." When Cid yawns Yuffie takes it as a sign that Cid as finished but just as she turns around cid speaks again. "I … I hope his plan 'yawn' works." Cid promptly falls asleep.

"Plan! What plan?" Yuffie grabs Cid's collar and starts shaking him. "Wake up you old git and tell me about Clouds plan!" Cid's head just swings back and forth and doesn't wake up. Yuffie releases him and he falls to the floor with his ass in the air.

What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to be the one with the plan to get Clouds Mareria and he's pulling something on me! What until I get my hands on him! I'll wring his kissable neck! … pull yourself together girl. He's just playing a prank.

Yuffie looks around the party room, scanning for biggerus boobicus. Yuffie spots her by the buffet table talking to one of her neighbours. Yuffie doesn't want to speak to Tifa due to her breasts almost killing her twice. But according to Cid, cloud was with her last, so the risk will have to be taken. Yuffie walks up to Tifa and taps he on the shoulder. Tifa turns, swinging her breasts that collide with Yuffie's head and knocking her to the ground.

Bloody hell! I swear she does that on purpose! Tifa manages to swallow her laughter and helps Yuffie to her feet.

"Sorry about that Yuffie. You should know by now not to stand to close to me while I'm turning."

"It would not be a problem if you wore a bra! Have you seen Cloud? Cid said that he was speaking to you last." Tifa puts her right hand on her check and starts tapping her index finger, in an attempt to make her like she's thinking.

"I think he was talking to Barret and Red." Yuffie looks around but can't see them.

"Where are they?"

"They went to get some air about forty minuets ago. Didn't you spot them going out?."

"Err no. Thanks Tifa." Yuffie starts running off then hears Tifa shouting something.

"You have to tell me how good a kisser Cloud is sometime." Yuffie stops almost tripping over her own feat and turns to face Tifa only to find her not their.

Where'd she go? How did she know Cloud kissed me? She could not have known unless … she's in on it as well! Owwww dammed it all! I bet their all in on it! A big prank on little naïve Yuffie. Well I will have the last laugh now that I've figured out what's going on!

Yuffie rushes outside and finds Barret and Red talking in a hushed tone and looking shady.

"Barret! Red!" Yuffie yells as she runs up to them.

"What do you want brat." Barret says in his usual tone of voice.

"Its my birthday! You have to be nice to me!" Yuffie shouts at Barret making Red cringe as his sensitive ears make Yuffie sound ten times louder. "Have either of you seen Cloud?"

Barret starts sweating bullets, he is obviously hiding something and Yuffie picks up on it instantly.

"You know something! Spit it out!" Barret not being much of an actor starts fumbling with his words.

"Clo … he went … I mean … Turks and" Red helps him out.

"Cloud went with the Turks to the Pagoda." Yuffie turns away from Barret to thank Red but finds him gone. She turns back to Barret and he is gone also.

What the? Is everybody taking ninja lessons? Doesn't matter I have to find Cloud. Yuffie quickly runs off towards the Pagoda. With Yuffie a safe distance away, Barret jumps out the near by prickle bush and starts pulling the thorns out his butt. Red jumps down of the roof.

"Why did the only hiding place big enough to conceal me have to be a prickle bush! And why is it in the whole town that Yuffie's house is the only one with a prickle bush!" Barret says to Red.

"Don't know. I could be because she doesn't do any gardening. All I see is weeds."

"I don't know what Cloud see's in her. If his plan succeeds he will be doing all the gardening and household chores. And Yuffie's a complete handful at the best of times."

"Cloud's a brave human."

"Stupid better fits his description. Come on, let's get into our positions." Barret and Red run off towards the Pagoda in a different way to Yuffie so not to get caught by her.

Yuffie skids to a halt in front of the Pagoda. No one is around and everything is quiet. A light shining through the open door of the Pagoda tells Yuffie that someone is inside. This should not be because the Pagoda is locked at night. And since the Turks are nothing against braking and entering it makes sense that they are behind it but Cloud is with them or is trying to stop them from stealing anything. Either way, Yuffie has to get them out or they'll be cast in iron for five years.

Yuffie kicks open the doors wider, making her presence known. The Turks turn to face her with a puzzled look.

"Was that really necessary Yuffie? The door was already open." Reno asks.

"Don't play the innocent party with me! Put anything you stole down and leave now!" Yuffie screams at them.

"When did you start working for the law? No mater, we haven't stolen anything. What are you doing hear? Haven't you got a party to attend to?"

"I would have if some of the guests had not walked off! Wait, where's Cloud?"

"He's on one of the floors above us talking to Vincent." Elena answers. Rude gives an affirmative nod.

"Go back to the party; I'll collect Vincent and Cloud." As the three start to leave; Rude gives Yuffie some advice that seems to have no relevance to anything.

"Don't faint when he asks you." Before Yuffie and ask what he meant, Rude had already left with the others.

What is Cloud going to ask me? I'm starting to think this is not a prank. Yuffie puts on a worried expression and heads up the stairs of the Pagoda.

When Yuffie reaches the top level she finds Vincent resting against one of the walls. He has his eyes closed and appears to be waiting for her. When Yuffie gets close, Vincent suddenly opens his red eyes and stairs at her. Yuffie imagination gets the best of her as she thinks Vincent is demon jumping out the shadows and she shrieks. Vincent quickly covers her mouth to shut her up. When Yuffie calms down, Vincent pushes the wall behind him, it moves to the side revealing a ladder that went up. Vincent releases Yuffie and makes his way to the stairs and descends them.

Yuffie goes up to the ladder and looks up. Yuffie has been in the Pagoda lots of times but has never known about this, which brings up the question on how Vincent and Cloud would know about it. Yuffie ascends the ladder and pushes open the hatch. She spots Cloud standing dangerously near the edge. Since Cloud doesn't turn to Yuffie, she thinks that Cloud is not yet aware of her presence. Yuffie sneaks up to Cloud and gently unzips his back pocket; she reaches inside to find it empty.

"You wont find the Materia in their anymore Yuffie." Yuffie jumps back as she realises that she's bee caught. Cloud steps back from the edge, he turns around with a serious expression on his face.

"Look in your back pocket." Cloud says to Yuffie. Yuffie checks her back pocket and pulls out Clouds Master Magic, Command and Summon Materia.

"When did you …"

"When I kissed you." Cloud tells her.

"I don't know what to say … Why did you kiss me? Just to put the Materia in my pocket?" Yuffie asks out of curiosity.

"No but that was convenient."

"Then why?"

"… To express how I fell about you." Cloud takes a step closer to Yuffie and Yuffie does the same. They both look into each others eyes.

"And how do you fell about me?" Yuffie says in a breathless voice. Her heart is now pounding hard against her chest. Cloud the one that she has had a crush on since she met him is about to revile how he feels about her. Yuffie's palms are damp awaiting Clouds answer as he just looks into her grey eyes with his bright blue ones. Cloud takes another steep closet making them only an inch apart. Cloud reaches out with his hand and cups Yuffie face before pulling her close into another kiss. The kiss to Yuffie is even better then the last. When they separate, much to Yuffie's disappointment, Cloud brings Yuffie's right up so she can see it. On her ring finger is a ring, with Aeris's Holy Materia set in it.

Yuffie looks at Cloud in shook. "Will you marry me Yuffie?" Yuffie just holds the same expression. After a while Cloud thinks that Yuffie is not going to answer so he turns around. Yuffie quickly snaps out of yet another Cloud educed trance and jumps onto Clouds back shouting: "YES I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!" Unfortunately Yuffie jumping onto Clouds back takes him off balance causing him and Yuffie to fall off the edge of the Pagoda. Yuffie Screams!

The pair are enveloped in a swirling mass of red in freefall, both don't feel the impact of the tiles floor. When Yuffie opens her eyes she finds Clouds looking right back at her.

In the future Yuffie, don't jump on me while I'm on the edge of the Pagoda. Vincent wont be their to save us next time. Yuffie gives off a sheepish grin then jumps at Cloud and Kisses him instead of the other way round. Suddenly cheers are heard all around. Yuffie looks up from the kiss and sees everyone from the party all cheering and clapping.

Yuffie looks back to Cloud. "You'd better sort everything out for our wedding."

"Me and Elena have already sorted it. You just have to show up in front of the Pagoda tomorrow." Tifa says walking up to the pair.

"You were all in on weren't you?."

"That's right!" Shouts a very sober Cid.

"What if I said no to Cloud?" Yuffie asks.

"If You Said no then Cid Would have to marry Shera now instead of next year."

"WHAT!" Cid Shouts and everyone laughs. Everyone goes back to enjoy the party with Cloud and Yuffie hand in hand.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks.


End file.
